


Twilight

by zapphire2404



Series: Twilight Saga [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adaptation, Bottom Edward, Es incapaz de mentirle si le mira a los ojos, Harry Potter as Bella Swan, Harry adora el frío y la lluvia, Harry es dévil a los ojos de Edward, M/M, Resubido desde gaypad, TEPT Harry, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapphire2404/pseuds/zapphire2404
Summary: Básicamente Harry sustituye a Bella. Tomaré los textos y diálogos de Crepúsculo y los adaptaré poniendo a Harry como protagonista.Harry x Edward. Slash, Yaoi, blah, blah, blah…Si han leído los libros o visto las películas, seguro ya tenéis claro de qué va esto. Disfrutad.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Harry Potter, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Harry Potter/Edward Cullen
Series: Twilight Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803547
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. INFORMACIÓN

Esto fue porque leí una historia que tenía la misma temática que estoy usando aquí, pero que me irritó muchísimo porque, como muchos de los comentarios de esa historia concordaban, ese Fic era solo Crepúsculo con una Bella con pene y magia equivalente a un squib.

Ignorando mi furia remanente, otro de los comentarios que decimos "Critica mucho, pero no os veo intencionados vosotros mismos", y tuve razón, así que este es mi propio intento.

No digo que este Fic vaya a ser mejor que ese, eso lo deciden los lectores, pero os aseguro que haré mi mayor esfuerzo y si tengo alguna corrección o consejo en los comentarios, prometo leerlo y considerarlo. Tampoco digo que esa chica / o no se esfuerce por sí misma / o, ni quiero fomentar odio hacia él / ella o algo así. Realmente no, solo quiero hacer mi versión de lo que ese usuario intentó hacer con su Fic.

En fin, ADVERTENCIAS:

  * Slash Harry x Edward. Soy débil a Top Harry así que no esperen que, si sigo esto hasta el último libro, sea Harry a quien se la metan. Y siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento, Harry no actuará como "la chica" de la relación. Tampoco lo haré, Edward. No me estoy entendiendo, lo sé.



Da igual, sigan y léanlo, flojos>: v

  * No copio ni total ni parcialmente mis ideas de este Fic, por favor, a menos que escriban mi apodo como creador original / inspiración.



\--- Historia de la que me inspiré: Twilight And Harry Potter crossover BL Crepúsculo (TERMINADO).

\--- Creador / a: @LilylunaWoods

Está en Wattpad, por si quieren leerlo.

  * Los personajes y escenarios reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, así como partes del texto, y JK Rowling.
  * Contenido adulto por violencia, lenguaje y otros temas adultos, lea bajo su propia responsabilidad.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por alguna razón Wattpad borró esta historia en su plataforma y, como gesto de rebeldía, ahora lo estoy publicando en una de sus principales plataformas rivales. Aquí.
> 
> Dios bendiga AO3. Se está convirtiendo muy rápidamente en mi nueva plataforma favorita.


	2. PREFACIO

Era la segunda vez en su vida que se detuvo a pensar en cómo iba a morir, y se dijo que debió haberlo visto venir antes, con todas las señales que había tenido los últimos meses. Aun así, sabía que no podríamos imaginar algo similar a esa situación incluso de haberlo intentado.

Con la respiración contenida, contempló fijamente los ojos del cazador al otro lado del gran almacén. Así le devolvió la mirada complacido.

Morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de terminar. Ya lo había hecho una vez antes, incluso. Eso requiere contar para algo.

Sabía que no estaría afrontando la muerte en ese momento de no haber ido a Forks, pero, con la vida escapándose de las manos como estaba, no se arrepentía de esa decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión.

El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarle.

Y un carajo que no va a lamentarse de la conclusión, pensó Harry, eso no acabaría allí. Un simple vampiro no va a completar lo que Voldemort no pudo.

Y con eso Harry le miró desafiante, con el rostro lo más alto que pudo en su situación.

Estaba listo.


	3. PRIMER ENCUENTRO

El taxista le llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche subidas. En Londres, la temperatura media era de quince grados y el cielo gris nublado y lluvioso. Se había puesto su chaqueta favorita, roja con mangas doradas y con dos juegos de cierres de cremalleras y botones a presión también dorados, muy al estilo Gryffindor; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Su equipaje de mano era una simple mochila con muchos encantos reductores de espacio.

En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo, muy parecido al de Londres, casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esa insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. Probablemente lleno de tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras, Harry estaba seguro de que sería un amor a primera vista.

Había pasado más o menos medio año desde que Harry había cumplido la mayoría de edad mágica y muggle, y enseguida decidió que lo primero que haría con su nuevo poder sería alejarse lo más que pudiese de Londres. Adoraba Londres, y probablemente siempre lo haría. Le encantaba la lluvia, el frío, el Lago, el Castillo, era su hermosa ciudad natal.

Pero los fantasmas de sus familiares y amigos le seguían en cada esquina que veía. Quería olvidar, pasar página. Superarlos.

Así que usó ese medio año para organizar todo para su mudanza.

“Harry,” Recordó que le había dicho la señora Weasley cuando les dio la noticia (justo antes de marcharse), incluso dolida como estaba por su hijo perdido en la guerra “no tienes por qué hacerlo.”

La señora Weasley siempre había sido como una madre para él, con su cabello pelirrojo y las arrugas de años de sonrisas. Tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando contempló sus ojos grandes y sabios. ¿Cómo podía permitirse huir aterrorizado, dejando todo lo que conocía, a sus amigos, a su familia, atrás? Se tenían los unos a los otros, por supuesto. Ron pronto se casaría con Hermione, finalmente, y Bill estaba esperando a su primer hijo, con Percy iniciando una nueva carrera como profesor y con Charlie, que había empezado a salir con una chica Rumana que solía visitar la Reserva. Y Teddy tenía a su abuela, que lo amaba con toda su alma, pero aun así...

“Es que quiero ir.” Le mintió. Siempre se le había dado bien eso de mentir, con los años de práctica que tenía desde su particular infancia y sus años de niño problema en Hogwarts. No quería irse de Londres, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería mejorar su estado mental.

“Dile a Hermione cómo estás en cuanto llegues a donde sea que vayas con esas cosas raras muggles vuestras.” Dijo con resignación.

“Sí, lo haré.”

“Vuelve pronto.” Insistió “Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Serás más que bienvenido en cualquier momento.”

Harry vio en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras, sintiendo el calor poco familiar del amor maternal envolverlo.

“No te preocupes por mí.” Le pidió “Todo irá estupendamente. Los quiero a todos.”

La señora Weasley le abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto, seguida poco después por el resto de la familia pelirroja; luego llamó al Autobús Noctámbulo, le pidió que le llevase al Londres Muggle para tomar un taxi al aeropuerto y se marchó.

Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de diez horas de Londres a Seattle, con escalas, y desde allí a Port Angeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No le desagradaba volar, pero esa cantidad de horas era exorbitante.

Lo bueno era que los duendes ya se habían encargado de matricularlo en el instituto y, aunque seguro se le dificultarían los primeros meses, acostumbrándose al sistema muggle y sus materias, estaba confiado en cuanto a que eventualmente se aclimataría. Siete años de estudios no se harían en un día, pero estaba recibiendo ayuda de los duendes estadounidenses con eso.

Los duendes también le habían ayudado a conseguir su nueva casa, una sencilla de dos pisos (principal y sótano) que, según las Bienes Raíces, se encontraba a menos de diez kilómetros de la playa más cercana, La Push, cuyos residentes eran descendientes de antiguos indios americanos. Seguro no les agradaría un inglés cerca, pero la lejanía al pueblo principal sería útil en las ocasiones en las que se viera obligado a usar su magia al aire libre. Si existían tales ocasiones. Básicamente estaba siendo paranoico.

También le consiguieron un coche, que le estaría esperando en la casa.

Harry agradeció su ayuda, pero le dijeron que era lo mínimo que podían hacer por uno de sus clientes más ricos. A Harry no le gustaba que le recordaran su dinero. O su influencia, aunque la aprovecharía donde pudiera.

Estaba lloviendo cuando el pequeño avión aterrizó en Port Angeles. Olía muy bien, y tuvo que correr entre las escaleras del avión y la entrada del aeropuerto, pisando charco tras charco con sus botas nuevas.

El hombre que contrataron los duendes para buscarlo lo esperaba fuera del aeropuerto con un cartel con su nombre, segundo nombre y su nuevo apellido heredado escrito en él. El tipo llevaba un maldito traje. Fue llamativo y un poco divertido. Se sintió como en una película. Por suerte el hombre no lo iba a llevar en una limusina o algo parecido, aunque la camioneta Jeep no era menos imponente a las personas de alrededor. Que el hombre contratado le abriera la puerta trasera del coche no hizo nada por mejorar la situación.

“Me alegro de que haya llegado usted bien, señor.” Saludó formalmente como seguramente estaba obligado “La llegada a la residencia La Paix se estima dentro de una hora y veinte minutos, Lord Potter-Black.”

“Harry está bien. Gracias.” No tenía idea de cómo se llamaba el hombre y él tampoco se lo dijo.

Se metió en el hermoso coche, poniendo su mochila sobre sus piernas como había estado haciendo en todos sus viajes hasta ese momento. Dentro traía, entre otras cosas, un montón de ropa que había comprado con la ayuda de Hermione y los trabajadores en las tiendas. Solo esperaba que no destacara con ella. Supuso que si servía para Londres serviría para Forks, pero aún dudaba en el fondo.

“Mis empleadores han localizado el coche perfecto para usted, señor.” Anunció el conductor una vez que se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad. Parecía ser que el hombre era hablador.

“¿Qué tipo de coche?” Preguntó.

“Un Audi Q5, señor, buenos faros para climas difíciles como el de Forks. Es un todoterreno y, según tengo entendido, mis empleadores instalaron neumáticos de invierno.”

“Suena bien.” Alagó Harry.

Se arrepintió de inmediato cuando eso pareció animar al hombre a seguir hablando.

“También han instalado todos los hechizos de limpieza automática autopropulsada con magia de ambiente.” Siguió el pelimarrón “Se activarán cada noche a medianoche. Mis empleadores se tomaron la libertad de... modificar el invento muggle.”

Harry entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado.

“¿Y eso sería?”

“Digamos que el límite de velocidad ya no es lo que era.” Parecía estar tomando confianzas, relajándose. Harry agradeció que pareciera haber dejado de llamarle señor “¿Los coches muggles no vuelan, cierto?”

“Me preocupa que mi conductor no sepa eso.” Se rió Harry “Aun así, dale las gracias de mi parte a los responsables. Se los agradezco en verdad. Me han ayudado mucho en todo.”

Intercambiaron unos pocos comentarios más durante el viaje, sobre el clima, pero más que nada sobre coches, de los que Jim, el conductor, sabía un montón (Lo del vuelo había sido una broma, claramente). Harry solo pudo escuchar más o menos interesado mientras hacía uno o dos comentarios cuando reconocía algo que Jim mencionaba, como la radio o el motor. A parte de eso miraron a través de las ventanillas en silencio.

El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel se ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor.

Era demasiado verde y, tal y como Harry había supuesto, fue amor a primera vista. Después de todo, el verde, color de los ojos de su madre y los suyos propios, era uno de sus favoritos, justo después del dorado.

Finalmente llegaron a su nuevo hogar. Se despidió de Jim y se dispuso a ver el lugar. Era una casa grande, de un único piso visible, que contaba con una gran cocina que los duendes ya debían haber llenado de ingredientes y comida en los estantes de roble negro, planeaba estrenarla esa misma noche después de la horrible comida que obtuvo en el avión. La sala era la habitación más grande de la casa y ya venía amueblada, con paredes de piedra de tonos grises y ventanas de techo a suelo con largas cortinas blancas. Los sillones eran negros y quedaban extrañamente bien. Harry no lo sabría, tenía cero sentido de la moda.

En el resto de la casa estaba su cuarto, con una cama con base de madera del mismo tipo que la de los estantes de la cocina, de cobijas rojas como la sangre y almohadas negras, un armario y dos mesitas de noche, una a cada lado de la cama. La ventana le gustaba, tenía un encanto contra el clima y tenía vistas a los altos árboles del bosque. También tenía una oficina que probablemente solo usaría para manejar (y aprender a manejar) las numerosas cuentas de las que ahora estaba completamente a cargo.

Y la última de las habitaciones en el piso principal, el baño. En cuanto lo vio Harry supo que iba a ser uno de los cuartos que más usaría. Podía ser fácilmente comparado con el baño de prefectos, en una versión para dos o tres personas en vez de para veinte. Harry supuso que si su casa no funcionase enteramente con magia estaría pagando facturas de agua bastante desorbitadas.

El sótano, que ocupaba todo el subsuelo de la casa, era la parte mágica de La Paix, con un laboratorio de pociones, un gimnasio mágicamente equipado y una biblioteca privada.

Con una casa como esa asistir de nuevo al instituto después de siete años parecía bastante menos terrorífico. Y el coche también ayudaba. Era tal y como lo había descrito Jim, excepto por el color, que nunca llegó a mencionar. Era rojo, como las mantas de su cama o su chaqueta favorita. O la fachada de su nuevo hogar.

Quitar los encantos de la mochila y arreglar todas sus cosas alrededor del lugar le tomó varios viajes subiendo y bajando las escaleras. Al entrar a La Paix lo primero que se encontraba era la sala y, subiendo un pequeño desnivel, la cocina a la derecha. Y al pasar la sala de largo estaba el pasillo con las cuatro puertas; del cuarto (derecha), el baño (derecha, al fondo), el sótano (izquierda) y la oficina (izquierda al fondo). Todas las paredes de la casa eran iguales a las de la sala, excepto la zona del gimnasio, por seguridad.

Harry se dispuso entonces a configurar el ordenador en su oficina, que pusieron allí los duendes, y a sincronizar su teléfono con el aparato mágicamente resistente. No tenía ni idea de cómo llegaba la señal hasta allí, pero tenía las cuatro barras enteras. Supuso que era magia.

Se sintió, por primera vez en lo que probablemente era toda su vida, con total libertad de ser su propia persona sin absolutamente ningún tipo de consecuencia. Desde esa perspectiva resultaba estupendo estar solo finalmente, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que le permitió contemplar a través del gran cristal del salón la caída melancólica de la refrescante lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas lágrimas patéticas.

Pensó en el día siguiente, sin ganas.

El aterrador cómputo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era tan solo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en la generación de 2001 (el Baby Boom tras la derrota de Voldemort, que se estaba repitiendo ese 2018-19 tras la segunda derrota de Voldemort)* en Hogwarts había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por allí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Harry sería el chico nuevo de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.

Por muy acostumbrado que estuviese, lo odiaba.

Tal vez habría podido usar eso a su favor si hubiese tenido el aspecto que se esperaba de un londinense, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser estirado, pálido, quizás rubio o castaño, un jugador de golf o quizás hasta polo, todas esas cosas propias de los personajes de cine.

Tendrían más suerte si buscaban a alguien parecido a James Bond. Por el contrario, su piel mulata a pesar de los largos meses sin sol en Inglaterra, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos negros o cabello rizado en vez de ondulado. Casi maldecía la loca colección de genes que había heredado de sus padres, habiendo sido James descendiente de indios y Lily de alemanes. Rara combinación, pensado así. Y siempre, desde que había desarrollado su cuerpo por completo, había tenido los músculos construidos en la sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas del Quidditch y de sus juegos de tira y afloja con Voldemort. Además, le faltaba la soltura suficiente para practicar una conversación amena con otras personas sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien.

Las lágrimas llevaban ya bastante tiempo secas en sus mejillas, que restregó furiosamente hasta dejar rojas antes de levantarse del sillón L de la sala en el que había estado sentado hasta ese momento para dirigirse a su baño. Se sentía asqueroso tras todas esas horas de viaje. Contempló su rostro en el espejo mientras se cepillaba el cabello perpetuamente enredado húmedo por la lluvia. Tal vez se debiera al desahogue, pero ya tenía un aspecto más suave y saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero al sol siempre le solían salir pecas por todas partes, muy probablemente herencia de su madre, que no le gustaban, por lo que su apariencia dependía del lugar en el que se encontraba y en Forks, por suerte para él, no había sol alguno.

Mientras se enfrentaba a su extraña combinación de rasgos en el espejo, tuvo que admitir que se engañaba a sí mismo. Jamás encajaría, no lo hizo antes de los once y no lo haría ahora, y no era solo por su físico. Si no había logrado sentirse en paz y tranquilidad consigo mismo en Hogwarts, ¿qué posibilidades iba a tener allí?

No sintonizaba bien con la gente de su edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto. Ni siquiera Ron o Hermione, las personas con las que mantenía mayor proximidad, estaban en armonía con él; no iban en el mismo carril. Ron quería convertirse en el mejor Auror de su generación. Hermione quería ser Ministra de Magia. Ambos querían destacar, convertirse en Historia.

Harry solo quería ser normal, pasar sin pena ni gloria.

A veces se preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo (sus gafas le decían que no). Tal vez la cabeza no le funcionaba como era debido.

Pero la causa no importaba, solo contaba el efecto. Y el día siguiente no sería más que el comienzo.

Aquella noche no durmió bien, ni siquiera cuando dejó de removerse con los recuerdos tormentosos. El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo eran relajantes, pero no lo suficiente. Se tomó una poción calmante y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero aun así no consiguió conciliar el sueño antes de medianoche, cuando los sonidos de su coche limpiándose se unieron a la lluvia y pudo descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía a través de la ventana era una densa niebla y sintió que la calma se apoderaba de él. Allí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía un mundo aislado del resto.

El desayuno se desarrolló en relativo silencio, con Harry escuchando tranquilamente las noticias de la mañana en su televisor. Al salir en dirección a la escuela sintió su calma tambalearse peligrosamente, interrumpida por la inquietud y un nudo paralizante en la boca de su estómago. No le esperaba nada bueno, lo sabía. La buena suerte solía esquivarle. Harry examinó la sala y la cocina antes de irse, necesitaba algunas decoraciones, como fotos, cuadros o incluso plantas de interior. Las estaría comprando después de las clases del día.

No quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero tampoco podía permanecer en la casa solo con sus pensamientos más tiempo, por lo que se puso su chaqueta, con un hechizo de calidez que envolvió sus miembros agradablemente. Estaría poniendo ese hechizo en sus pantalones a partir de ese momento. O directamente en su cuerpo.

Aún chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para traspasar el hechizo cálido mientras cerraba la puerta principal de La Paix que, tal y como le indicaron los duendes, reaccionaba a su firma mágica. El ruido de sus botas de agua nuevas resultaba divertido al caminar. Le hizo añorar la madera crujir bajo sus pies en la Madriguera, siempre preguntándose si finalmente cedería. No pudo detenerse a admirar de nuevo su vehículo, como deseaba, y se apresuró a escapar de la húmeda neblina que se arremolinaba sobre su cabeza y se aferraba a su cabello por debajo de la capucha dorada.

Dentro del todoterreno estaba cómodo y cálido sin necesidad del hechizo. Era obvio que era nuevo, pues la tapicería negra de los asientos aún tenía ese extraño aroma tan delicioso de algo que aún no había sido reclamado. Probablemente se desvanecería antes de que cumpliese dos semanas en Forks. El coche arrancó a la primera y Harry enseguida comenzó a poner en práctica las clases de los gemelos Weasley y sus magníficos reflejos natos, poniendo a prueba la velocidad de esa belleza.

No tuvo tiempo de comprobar si en verdad no tenía límite antes de que se viera obligado a bajar la velocidad al entrar a los límites de Forks. Solo había llegado a trescientos diez. Necesitaría una carretera más larga.

Fue difícil localizar el instituto. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, solo se detuvo gracias al cartel de entrada a la institución. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente escolar?, se preguntó con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban los bosques llenos de criaturas peligrosas y los intentos de asesinato por la espalda?

Aparcó frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba Oficina Principal. No vio otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuvo seguro de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidió que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como un idiota. De mala gana salió del asiento del conductor del todoterreno y recorrió un sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respiró hondo tratando sin mucho éxito refrenar su desbocado corazón antes de abrir la puerta.

En el interior había más luz y estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una vasta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac remarcadamente. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, y a Harry le gustó le toque redundante.

Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos, que si hubiese sido más bonita quizás le habría recordado a la señora Weasley. Llevaba una camisa color púrpura que, de inmediato, le hizo sentir que iba demasiado elegante.

La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.

“¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?”

“Soy Harry Potter.” Le informó, y de inmediato advirtió en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Le esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos. El extraño chico inglés que se mudaba a una casa en mitad de la nada. Hannibal II, seguro pensaban.

“Por supuesto.” Dijo.

Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.

“Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.”

Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñárselas. Repasó todas sus clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego le entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Le dedicó una sonrisa y le dijo que esperaba que le gustara Forks. Le devolvió la sonrisa más convincente que pudo conseguir. No pareció funcionar.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresó al todoterreno. Siguió la marea, uniéndose a la cola de coches y conduciendo hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Le incomodó que todos los coches parecieran haber sido hechos antes o durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ninguno era ostentoso. Aun así, no pensó ni por un segundo cambiar su Q5, a pesar de tener los fondos suficientes. En Inglaterra, cuando paseaba por Londres sin un objetivo fijo, era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo o un Porsche aparcado en las aceras. En una ocasión incluso había visto un hermoso Lamborghini amarillo brillante pasar a su lado a toda velocidad. El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba como golpearse el dedo más chiquito del pie contra un mueble. Apagó el motor en cuanto aparcó en la primera plaza libre que vio para que los estudiantes dejaran de observar su coche asombrados. No funcionó tan bien como le habría gustado.

Examinó el plano en el interior del todoterreno, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que consultarlo más en todo el día. Era mucho más simple que Hogwarts. Lo guardó en la mochila, se la echó al hombro y respiró hondo. Puede hacerlo, se mintió sin mucha convicción. Nadie le va a morder. Nadie intentaría asesinarlo en la próxima esquina. Al final, suspiró y salió del coche.

Mantuvo la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduvo hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes, intentando mezclarse. Observó con alivio que su chaqueta gryffindoresca no llamaba tanto la atención como podría haberlo hecho.

Una vez pasada la cafetería el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran tres pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Notó que su respiración se acercaba a la hiperventilación al aproximarse a la puerta. Intentando calmarse contuvo el aliento y entró rápidamente detrás de dos personas que llevaban un par de impermeables unisex.

El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varios. Los imitó. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, también pálida, de pelo castaño claro. Al menos su piel no sería nada excepcional allí, pensó Harry observando a las demás personas de la clase. Había al menos dos chicos con ascendencia africana, de pieles muy oscuras, e incluso una pelirroja llena de pecas.

Entregó el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Mason. Se quedó mirándole embobado al ver su nombre, pero no le dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento o bienvenida y él, por supuesto, agradeció el gesto. Además, le envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarle al resto de los compañeros. A ellos les resultaba difícil mirarle al estar sentado en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo cuando el profesor se daba la vuelta. Mantuvo la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que le había entregado el profesor. Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Harry no reconocía a ninguno más que Shakespeare, y nunca había leído nada del famoso dramaturgo, lo cual era de esperar... ya se iría poniendo al día.

Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre un chico flacucho, con acné y un pelo grasiento que le recordaba vagamente a su antiguo profesor de pociones se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar con él.

“Tú eres Harry James Potter-Black, ¿verdad?”

Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de Herbología.

“Solo Harry.” Le corrigió. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron a mirarle. Parecían suricatas.

“¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase?” Preguntó. Tuvo que pensarlo unos segundos.

“Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.”

Mirase donde mirase Harry había ojos curiosos por doquier. Le ponía los nervios de punta. Se preguntó si tendría algún tipo de estrés postraumático que le ponía hipersensible.

“Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino.” Demasiado amable, sin duda “Me llamo Eric.” Añadió.

Harry sonrió con astucia. Si se pegaba a una persona el resto no intentaría hablar son él. No necesitaba ninguna guía, siendo el Instituto mucho más pequeño y menos complicado de lo que había sido Hogwarts. Ya se había aprendido el mapa.

“Gracias.”

Recogieron sus abrigos y se adentraron en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Harry hubiera jurado que varias personas les seguían, lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas. Esperaba no estar volviéndose paranoico.

“Bueno, no es muy distinto de Londres, ¿eh?” Preguntó.

“No mucho, excepto por la cantidad de vegetación.”

“Allí llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?”

“Tres o cuatro veces a la semana.”

“Me lo puedo imaginar.” Bromeó.

“No hace mucho sol.” Le confirmó.

“No se te ve muy pálido.”

“La sangre morena es de mi padre.”

Le miró con aprensión. Harry suspiró. Parecía que el chico era nulo a la auto-burla. O quizás era racista, quién sabía.

Pasaron junto a la cafetería de camino a los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Eric le acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.

“En fin, suerte.” Dijo cuando Harry rozó el picaporte “Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase.”

Parecía esperanzado. Le dedicó una sonrisa sin compromiso y entró. Harry esperaba que no.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. El profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, fue el único que le obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarse a sus compañeros. Murmuró desganado, frunció el ceño a todos y tropezó con una mochila al volver a su pupitre. Harry decidió que no le gustaba Varner.

Después de dos clases empezó a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba y le preguntaba si le gustaba Forks. Harry procuró actuar con diplomacia y distancia, por lo general mintiendo mucho.

Una chica se sentó a su lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como en Español, que resultó ser parecido al latín, y le acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar, actuando como escudo para el resto de los alumnos como lo había hecho Eric antes. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo del uno noventa y seis de Harry, pero casi alcanzaba su pecho gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados. No se acordaba de su nombre, por lo que se limitó a sonreír incómodamente mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intentó fingir prestarle atención.

Se sentaron al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas, a quienes le presentó. Se le olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar con él. Harry se sentía como un pedazo de carne frente a una jauría de depredadores. No le gustó el sentimiento. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Eric, le saludó desde el otro lado de la sala.

Y allí estaba, sentado en el comedor intentando no entablar conversación con las siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vio por primera vez.

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería en la otra punta de donde Harry se encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja llena de alimentos. No lo miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro de ser atrapado mirando, podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarse con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados o acusatorios. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo su atención.

No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero fisioculturista, y de pelo oscuro, corto y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Harry amaba el color dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores allí en vez de estudiantes.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural, tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista Sports Illustrated, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima solo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. A Harry le recordó fuertemente a Fleur Delacour, y se preguntó si la chica sería una veela. La más baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo, con facciones finas, era un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, parecido al de Harry, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.

Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que Voldemort, incluso. Más pálidos que los cadáveres que había visto en la guerra. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malva, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio crónico. Y todas sus facciones eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas. Sin imperfecciones.

Pero, aun así, nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada.

Continuó mirándolos atentamente, porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más hermoso, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.

Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pudo observar, y Harry estaba seguro de que esos seres no eran humanos. No sabía lo que eran, quizás veelas como había pensado en un principio, pero Harry era inmune al efecto de esas criaturas y en esos momentos no se estaba sintiendo particularmente inmune a los cinco desconocidos. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja (el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder) y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrado por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, que solo había podido ver en la esposa del mayor de los hermanos Weasley, la contempló vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado humanamente posible. Miró rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inamovibles.

“¿Quiénes son esos?” Preguntó a su única fuente de información inmediata, la chica chismosa de la clase de Español cuyo nombre se le había olvidado, casi con brusquedad. Sus ojos se centraron en aquella mesa, intentando divisar cualquier tipo de movimiento que le indicara que debía sacar su varita y defenderse de lo que fuese que fueran esas cosas.

Y de repente, mientras la chica sin nombre alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes se refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación exigente de su voz, el más delgado y de aspecto más juvenil, el de los cabellos dorados, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en la niña y, después, sus ojos oscuros y fríos se posaron sobre los de Harry.

Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aunque Harry se quedó mirándolo un tiempo más, atento. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si su compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y él, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.

Avergonzada, la chica que estaba al lado de Harry se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, probablemente feliz de que el hermoso muchacho le haya dirigido incluso esa única mirada indiferente.

“Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen. Todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa.” Le respondió con un hilo de voz susurrante, intentando verse interesante por saber la respuesta a la única pregunta que había hecho hasta ese momento.

Miró de soslayo al chico guapo, que contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y aun así, creyó que hablaba en voz baja con ellos. ¿Quizás supervelocidad? Eso no reducía mucho su búsqueda. Muchas criaturas tenían esa habilidad.

Tenían nombres muggles, pero antiguos. Era la clase de nombres que tenían los abuelos, que se heredaban, como Teddy. Quizá fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño, pero entonces recordó que la chica a su lado se llamaba Jessica, un nombre mucho más actualizado. Había dos chicas nacidas muggle con ese nombre en la generación 2015 de Ravenclaw.

“Son... inhumanamente hermosos.”

Le costó encontrar un término adecuado.

“¡Ya te digo!” Jessica asintió mientras soltaba otra risita estúpida “Pero están juntos. Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y viven juntos.”

Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y desaprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincero, aquello daría pie a los más grandes cotilleos en Londres Mágico, anticuado como era.

“¿Quiénes son los Cullen?” Preguntó, buscando información del peligro potencial “No parecen parientes...”

“Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida.”

“Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.”

“Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.”

“Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.” Entrecerró los ojos Harry, pensando en cualquier criatura que encajara en la descripción.

“Supongo que sí.” Admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Le dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus ‘hijos adoptivos’, supuso que eran celos. Luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó “Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.”

Harry no entendía qué tenía que ver la infertilidad de la mujer con el tema en general.

Mientras mantenían esa conversación continuó dirigiendo miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia de criaturas mágicas. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado. Quizás no fuesen realmente peligrosos, como los veela. Después de todo, su magia no le había estado transmitiendo nada malo de ellos.

“¿Siempre han vivido en Forks?” Preguntó, esa vez más por curiosidad sincera que por sospecha.

“No.” Dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para un recién llegado como Harry “Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska.”

Experimentó una punzada de compasión y alivio con la respuesta. Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza obvia, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía socialmente. Aunque quizás era por elección, como lo que Harry deseaba conseguir, para no delatar su especie o algo por el estilo. Tenía sentido, en realidad. Y alivio por no ser el objetivo de chismes más interesante de la ciudad, incluso aunque ya llevaran casi tres años viviendo allí. Alguna desventaja tenía que tener el ser tan hermoso.

Uno de los Cullen, el de cabellos dorados, levantó la vista mientras Harry los estudiaba y sus miradas se encontraron una vez más. En esa ocasión el primero en desviar los ojos fue Harry. Le pareció que en los suyos, oscuros, brillaba una expectación insatisfecha.

“¿Quién es el chico de pelo dorado?” Preguntó Harry con interés.

Lo miró de refilón. Seguía observándole, pero no con la boca abierta como el resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Harry volvió a desviar la vista, con el inicio de un dolor de cabeza. Se preguntó si el ser había sentido su magia evaluándolo y se había molestado con él por la intrusión.

“Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las personas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa.” Dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Se preguntó cuándo la habría rechazado.

Se mordió el labio inferior intentando ocultar una sonrisa sin mucho éxito. Entonces lo miró de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero le pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo. Harry se preguntó si los había estado escuchando. No sería extraño que contasen con sentidos mejorados, como las veelas o los hombres lobo.

Los cuatro seres abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después. Todos se movían con mucha elegancia, incluso el fortachón. Le desconcertó verlos, ¿siquiera estaban intentando ser discretos? El que respondía al nombre de Edward no le miró de nuevo.

Harry permaneció en la mesa con Jessica y sus amigas más tiempo del que se hubiera quedado de haber podido. No quería llegar tarde a sus clases el primer día. Una de las chicas, que tuvo la sensatez de recordarle que se llamaba Ángela, tenía, como Harry, clase de segundo de Biología a la hora siguiente. Se dirigieron juntos al aula en un agradable silencio. Ángela era tímida. Le recordaba a Neville antes de la guerra.

Nada más entrar en la clase Ángela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, parecidas a las del laboratorio de pociones, pero con formas menos estrafalarias. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconoció de inmediato a Edward Cullen, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por su cabello dorado. Obviamente, terminaría sentado a su lado en esa clase. Estaba claro que sería una gran distracción.

Lo miró de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarse al profesor y que este le firmara el comprobante de asistencias. Entonces, justo cuando pasaba, se puso rígido en la silla. Harry entrecerró los ojos, sus músculos tensándose, listos para saltar. Volvió a mirarle fijamente y sus miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmado, apartó la vista y frunció el ceño otra vez. ¿La criatura estaba intentando irritarlo a propósito? ¡Los magos eran una de las especies más poderosas existentes, no debería haber sido tan arrogante! Distraído, tropezó con un libro que había en el suelo y se detuvo a tiempo, aferrado al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba allí soltó una risita ridícula. Harry tuvo ganas de golpearla.

Se dio cuenta de que el ser tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbón, y su magia se alzó, crispada ante una amenaza cercana. Estando alrededor de muggles, Harry intentó parecer tranquilo.

El señor Banner le firmó el comprobante y le entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supo entonces que iban a caerse bien. Le recordaba a McGonagall. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarse junto al chico de pelo dorado, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún le tenía irritado.

No le dirigió la mirada cuando depositó el libro sobre la mesa y se sentó, pero lo vio cambiar de postura al mirar con su perfecta vista periférica. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara.

Ginny una vez le había dicho que su amortentia, cuando había estado enamorada de él, había olido a lluvia, césped, aire fresco, zumo de calabaza y "Gryffindor" (aún no estaba seguro de qué quería decir eso último), así que no creía que oliese mal en el sentido físico de la palabra. Quizás estaba oliendo su magia y tenía una mala reacción. Los escregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid siempre actuaban frenéticos cuando los exponías a magia pura. Dejó caer su magia a su derecha, lo más lejos que pudo del ojinegro, e intentó prestar atención al profesor.

Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema del que no sabía nada. De todos modos, tomó apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.

No se podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a través de las pestañas al extraño chico que tenía a su lado. Él no relajó aquella postura envarada (sentado al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de Harry) durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos y a pesar de toda la situación Harry lo consideró atractivo así. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de complexión tan liviana como parecía estando al lado del más fornido de sus hermanos.

La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o a que Harry estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaría herido? ¿Era culpa de Harry esa expresión de sufrimiento? ¿O se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestionó su opinión sobre la acritud de Jessica durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado.

No podía tener nada que ver con él, intentó convencerse. Ya había alejado su magia de él.

Se atrevió a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamentó. Le estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras se apartaba de él, cruzó por su mente una frase: Si las miradas matasen... Eso definitivamente no era un problema de Harry, era culpa del pelidorado y su extraño problema de actitud. Que le den, pensó.

El timbre sonó en ese momento. Harry dio un salto al oírlo, crispado como estaba, y Edward Cullen abandonó su asiento. Se levantó con rapidez de espaldas a Harry (era mucho más alto de lo que había pensado en la lejanía) y cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla.

Se quedó petrificado en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida, anonadado, cómo se iba. Era realmente mezquino. No tenía derecho. Empezó a recoger los bártulos muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que le embargaba, con miedo a que su magia reaccionara a sus emociones y explotara toda la cristalería de la clase. Casi quería hacerlo, solo para liberar su frustración.

“Eres Harry James Potter-Black, ¿no?” Le preguntó una voz masculina.

Al alzar la vista se encontró con un chico relativamente guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio puntiagudo cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Harry odiaba la gomina en exceso. Le dirigió una sonrisa amable. Obviamente, no parecía creer que Harry fuese desagradable de alguna manera.

“Solo Harry.” Le corrigió con una sonrisa tensa.

“Me llamo Mike.”

“Hola, Mike.”

“¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?”

“Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar por mí mismo, gracias.” Estaba cansado de fingir ser amistoso para evitar a la mayoría. Sobre todo porque no había estado funcionando tan bien.

“Es también mi siguiente clase.” Dijo el chico sin rendirse. Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña.

Acabaron yendo juntos, a pesar de las insinuaciones de Harry. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Le recordaba a Ron, aunque sin el carisma necesario para no resultar irritante a la larga. Había vivido en California hasta los diez años, por eso entendía cómo se sentía ante la ausencia de los sonidos de la ciudad. Aun así resultó ser la persona más exasperante que había conocido aquel día, incluso por encima de Cullen.

Pero cuando iban a entrar al gimnasio le preguntó:

“Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo.”

Tierra, trágatelo, pensó. Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y, al parecer, aquel no era el comportamiento habitual de Edward Cullen. Decidió hacerse el desentendido.

“¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología?” Preguntó sin ganas reales de darle conversación al rubio muchacho.

“Sí.” Respondió “Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido.”

“No lo sé.” Le respondió Harry “No he hablado con él.”

“Es un tipo raro.” Mike se demoró a su lado en lugar de dirigirse directamente al vestuario “Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo.”

Pues yo contigo no, pensó Harry. El chico acababa de ganar el premio a la conversación más incómoda del día. Harry le regaló una sonrisa agria antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario masculino. La charla solo consiguió aumentar su enfado.

El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, le consiguió un uniforme, pero no le obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. En Hogwarts solo hacían ejercicio los chicos y chicas que jugaban Quidditch, y en primaria con los Dursley Educación Física había sido una materia electiva. Allí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Probablemente sería la única materia en la que destacaría. En cuanto comprendiese las reglas de los juegos muggles que no fueran fútbol.

Contempló los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Le dieron ansias al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al Quidditch. Ya quería estar en la cancha, aunque hiciese el ridículo por no saber las reglas. Quería deshacerse de un poco de su furia reprimida. Sabía que estaría usando su gimnasio privado en cuanto llegara a La Paix.

Finalmente sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases y se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de recepción para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, lamentablemente, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Se envolvió con sus propios brazos para protegerse e hizo una nota mental para instalar algunos hechizos anti-viento en su chaqueta.

Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta e irse cuando entró en la cálida oficina y se encontró con Edward Cullen de pie enfrente del escritorio. Lo reconoció, de nuevo, por el desgreñado pelo castaño dorado. Al parecer, no le había oído entrar, aunque era poco probable si en verdad tenía sentidos híper-desarrollados. Quizás solo le estaba ignorando. Se apoyó contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderle.

Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra. Perra prepotente, pensó para sí mismo Harry.

No se podía creer que eso fuera por su culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su aspecto contrariado debía de ser otro lío totalmente diferente. Como su actitud de mierda. Era imposible que aquel desconocido sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia él de la nada.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo volar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y le alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara. La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositar una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salir, pero Edward Cullen se envaró y se giró (su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo y Harry casi se ríe en su cara) para traspasarle con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sintió un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, incluso se le erizó el vello de los brazos y su magia se removió inquieta. La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero le heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:

“Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.”

Giró sobre sí mismo, sin mirarle, y desapareció por la puerta.

Harry se dirigió con rigidez hacia el escritorio y le entregó el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.

“¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo?” Le preguntó de forma maternal, pareciendo una mala copia de la señora Weasley de nuevo.

“Bien.” Mintió con la voz tensa, casi sin abrir la boca. A Harry le supo mal ser maleducado cuando la señora solo había estado siendo amable.

No pareció muy convencida con su respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pasé la fecha de nacimiento de Harry a 31 de Julio del 2000, para que encajara con Crepúsculo.
> 
> Al buscar el año en el que se ambientaba Twilight no me salió nada, pero tomando en cuenta que Edward dijo que tenía 118 años y nació el 20 de Junio de 1901, está ambientado en el 2019.
> 
> Harry acababa de cumplir dieciocho el 2018, las clases empezaron en Septiembre y Harry llegó a Forks hacia Noviembre o Diciembre, en la entrada del invierno.


	4. LIBRO ABIERTO

El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor.

Fue mejor porque aunque no llovió, persistió una nubosidad densa y oscura, y más fácil, porque Harry sabía qué podía esperar del día. Mike se acercó para sentarse a su lado durante la clase de Lengua y le acompañó hasta la clase siguiente mientras Eric, el que parecía miembro de un club de Herbología, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Se sintió extrañado. ¿Acaso despedía una vibra gay o algo? Ninguna chica hasta ese momento había intentado acosarle. Casi extrañaba a Ginny, era más agradable que Mike, al menos. Nadie le observaba tanto como el día anterior, por suerte, pero durante el almuerzo se vio obligado a sentarse con un gran grupo de gente que incluía a Mike, Eric, Jessica y otros cuantos cuyos nombres y caras ya había mejorado en recordar. Y aún con eso estaba siendo un mejor día que el anterior.

Fue peor porque estaba agotado. El ulular del viento alrededor de La Paix no había sido suficiente para apagar sus pensamientos a la hora de dormir. También fue peor porque el Sr. Varner le llamó en la clase de Trigonometría, aun cuando no había levantado la mano y, obviamente, dio una respuesta equivocada. Rayó en lo espantoso porque tuvo que jugar al voleibol y, aunque estaba emocionado, casi de inmediato lo mandaron al banquillo y le ordenaron estudiarse las reglas para la clase siguiente. Y fue peor porque Edward Cullen no apareció por la escuela, ni por la mañana ni por la tarde, y no pudo golpearle la perfecta y simétrica nariz. O acariciarla, no estaba seguro.

Que llegara la hora del almuerzo (y con ella las coléricas miradas de Cullen) le estuvo impacientando durante toda esa mañana. Por un lado, Harry deseaba plantarle cara y exigirle una explicación. Mientras permanecía insomne en la cama incluso llegó a imaginar lo que le diría, pero se conocía demasiado bien para creer de verdad que no golpearía primero y haría preguntas después.

Sin embargo, cuando entró en la cafetería junto a Jessica (intentó contenerse y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarle, aunque fracasó estrepitosamente) vio a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma mesa, pero él no los acompañaba. El bastardo había escapado, seguramente.

Mike los interceptó en el camino y les desvió hacia su mesa. Jessica parecía eufórica por la atención, y sus amigas enseguida se unieron a ellos, pero Harry estaba incomodísimo mientras escuchaba su despreocupada conversación, a la espera de que él acudiese. Harry deseaba que se limitara a ignorarle cuando llegara, y demostrar de ese modo que sus suposiciones eran infundadas. Quería estar equivocado.

Pero no llegó, y se fue poniendo más y más tenso conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, se dirigió hacia la clase de Biología con más ira de la que había imaginado poder sentir por un desconocido. Que el chico de cabello dorado le odiara sin razón era una cosa, ¿que huyera acobardado? Eso era rastrero y más irritante de lo que conseguiría ser Mike, que empezaba a asumir todas las características de los perros Golden Retriever y le siguió fielmente de camino a clase. Contuvo el aliento en la puerta, pero Edward Cullen tampoco estaba en el aula. Suspiró frunciendo el ceño y se dirigió a su asiento, tensión en sus hombros. Mike le siguió sin dejar de hablarle de un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedó junto a su mesa hasta que sonó el timbre, sin captar ninguna de sus indirectas de querer estar solo. Entonces le sonrió apesadumbrado y se fue a sentar al lado de una chica con un aparato ortopédico en los dientes y una horrenda permanente. A ese ritmo iba a tener que hacer algo con Mike, y no iba a ser fácil. O indoloro. La diplomacia resultaba vital en un pueblecito como ese, donde todos vivían pegados los unos a los otros. Tener tacto no era lo suyo, y carecía de experiencia a la hora de tratar con chicos que fueran más amables de la cuenta. Ron era tan abnegado a la diplomacia como él, sino más. La única que se salvaba era Hermione, pero incluso ella era mala en la socialización, aún contando con el llamado ‘instinto femenino’.

El tener la mesa para él solo y la ausencia de Edward supuso una gran ventaja. Se lo repitió hasta la saciedad, pero Harry no lograba quitarse de la cabeza la sospecha de que él era el motivo de su estado enrarecido. Resultaba ridículo y un poco egoísta creer que él fuera capaz de afectar tanto a una criatura como esa de buenas a primeras. Era imposible. Y aun así la posibilidad de que fuera cierto no dejaba de inquietarle.

Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y hubo amainado su ira tras la clase de Educación Física, se enfundó sus jeans estilo militar y un jersey azul marino bajo su chaqueta y se apresuró a salir del vestuario, feliz de esquivar por el momento al Golden Retriever. Se dirigió a toda prisa al aparcamiento, en esos momentos atestado de estudiantes que salían a la carrera, y se subió a su coche, buscando en su mochila para cerciorarse de que tenía todas sus pertenencias. Su varita estaba justo donde la había dejado.

La noche pasada había descubierto que los duendes creían que los humanos subsistían de huevos fritos y bacon, por lo que les pidió que le dejaran encargarse de las comidas mientras durara su estancia. Ellos se mostraron muy dispuestos a cederle las responsabilidades de las compras a través de la chimenea, por lo que preparó una lista, tomó su cartera de cuero dorado, y en esos momentos iba de camino hacia el supermercado Thriftway.

Puso en marcha aquel motor inaudible, hizo caso omiso a los rostros que se volvieron en su dirección y dio marcha atrás con mucho cuidado al ponerse en la fila de coches que aguardaban salir del aparcamiento. Mientras esperaba, Harry intentó fingir que era otro coche el que producía tantos comentarios en el cuerpo estudiantil. Vio que los dos Cullen y los gemelos Hale se subían a su coche. El flamante Volvo, por supuesto. Le habían fascinado tanto sus rostros que no había reparado antes en sus atuendos, pero ahora que se fijaba, era obvio que todos iban magníficamente vestidos, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía hecha por modistas profesionales. Le recordaban al armario, casi segunda habitación, de Draco Malfoy. Aunque con aquella hermosura y gracia de movimientos podrían llevar harapos y seguir pareciendo atractivos. El tener tanto belleza como dinero era pasarse de la raya, pero hasta donde sabía sus compañeros en Hogwarts seguro pensaban exactamente lo mismo de él y de Draco.

Contemplaron su flamante todoterreno rojo cuando les pasó, como el resto, pero continuó mirando al frente, ignorándolos, y experimentó un gran alivio cuando finalmente estuvo fuera del campus.

El Thriftway no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, unas pocas calles más al sur, junto a la carretera. Se sintió muy a gusto dentro del supermercado, le pareció normal. En Little Whinging era Harry quien hacía la compra, obligado por Petunia, por lo que asumió con familiaridad el hábito de ocuparse de las tareas hogareñas.

Al llegar a La Paix, sacó los comestibles y los metió en los estantes con facilidad práctica, ordenando todo por secciones. Esperaba no estar desarrollando un nuevo tipo de TOC. Envolvió patatas en papel de aluminio y las puso en el horno para asarlas, dejó en adobo un filete y lo colocó sobre un plato en la isla de madera negra de la cocina. Era el mismo material de los estantes.

Fue a su oficina con la mochila en la espalda después de hacer los preparativos para la cena y, antes de ponerse con los deberes, puso su chaqueta a secar en un radiador (no le apetecía usar su magia en esos momentos) y quedándose solo en su jersey abrió el mail por primera desde su llegada a Forks. Tenía tres mensajes. Hermione le había escrito.

_Harry:_

_Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame cómo te ha ido el vuelo. ¿Cómo está el clima? ¿Cómo es el lugar? ¿Lo estás pasando bien? Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletas para ir a Australia, pero no encuentro mi libro de "Hogwarts, una Guía Incompleta y Poco Fiable". ¿Sabes dónde lo puse? La familia Weasley te manda saludos._

_Te quiere,_

_Hermione._

Suspiró y leyó el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado ocho horas después del primero. Decía:

_¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿A qué esperas?_

_Hermione._

El último era de esa mañana.

_Harry James Potter:_

_Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a la embajada._

Miró el reloj. Aún quedaban cuarenta minutos, pero Hermione solía adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

_Hermione:_

_Tranquila. Ahora te escribo. No cometas ninguna imprudencia, y mira que te lo estoy diciendo yo._

_Harry._

Envió el mail empezó a escribir otra vez.

_Hermione:_

_Todo va fenomenal. Ni creas que te voy a decir qué clima hay aquí, estoy seguro de que sería suficiente para que averigües dónde estoy. He esperado a escribirte cuando tuviera algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala, sólo un poco confusa. No recordaba que las materias fuesen tan complicadas. He conocido a unos cuantos compañeros muy... amables que se sientan conmigo durante el almuerzo._

_No sé dónde esté tu libro, pero si le preguntas a Luna es probable que lo sepa. De algún modo._

_Los duendes me han comprado un todoterreno. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Me encanta, es una maravilla de vehículo. Es nuevo, pero muy sólido, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces. También le incluyeron algunas modificaciones bastante geniales, ya te contaré._

_Yo también te echo de menos. Pronto volveré a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el correo electrónico cada cinco minutos. Respira hondo, relájate y disfruta tu reencuentro con tus padres._

_Mándale mis saludos a los Weasley._

_Te quiere,_

_Harry._

Había decidido empezar a leer Cumbres Borrascosas, una de las novelas que estaban estudiando en clase de Literatura, y en ello estaba cuando el horno comenzó a sonar intentando llamar la atención de Harry. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que se apresuró a salir de su oficina, sacar del horno las patatas y meter el filete para asarlo.

De todas maneras el horno contaba con hechizos de emergencia, así que la casa no terminaría en llamas incluso si no lo escuchaba sonar.

Encendió el televisor aéreo en la cocina y empezó a sacar naranjas de la nevera con el objetivo de prepararse un zumo natural. A veces solía practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos culinarios no siempre resultaban comestibles, como sus pociones en clase de Snape. Esa vez decidió que tenía demasiada hambre para arriesgarse, y estaba cocinando un simple filete con patatas. También preparó una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se hacía el filete y puso la mesa.

Se sentía un poco solitario, y pensó que quizás debería comprarse una mascota.

Comió en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que se vio interrumpido por el timbre sonando.

Era un policía y Harry se preguntó qué había hecho. ¿Le habían pillado excediendo el límite de velocidad el día anterior?

“¿Harry James Potter-Black?” Preguntó el hombre mientras Harry intentaba parecer relajado.

“Solo Harry, por favor.”

“¿Están tus padres en casa?”

“Vivo solo, señor oficial.” Le dijo, sintiéndose extraño “No tengo padres.”

El oficial parecía arrepentido de haber preguntado. Y extrañado. Entonces ajustó su sombrero en lo que parecía un gesto automático y miró de reojo al bosque, incómodo.

“Vengo de parte del departamento de policía, queríamos darle una bienvenida adecuada a Forks.” Dijo “Soy el jefe de policía Charlie Swan, pero puede llamarme simplemente oficial Swan. Lamento haber interrumpido su almuerzo. Debo decir que huele muy bien.”

El alago contentó a Harry. Los Dursley jamás habían dicho nada parecido y su familia nunca había probado su comida.

“¿Quiere quedarse a comer?” Preguntó Harry.

Obtenía información de un local y se deshacía de la oprimente soledad. Estaba matando dos pájaros de un tiro. Tres, si contaba que no se quedaría solo con sus deprimentes pensamientos.

“Oh, no, no es necesario.” Negó el hombre “Estaré bien por mi cuenta. Y estoy de servicio.”

“No se preocupe, cociné de más.” Insistió Harry “Hay filete con patatas, ensalada y zumo de naranja natural. Creo que sus subordinados podrán comprenderlo.”

Al final el oficial Swan accedió. Colgó el cinturón con la pistola en su perchero empotrado y se quitó la gorra mientras Harry ponía un segundo plato en la isla. Pensó que probablemente el hombre jamás había disparado en acto de servicio, pero parecía preparado para hacerlo, por sus movimientos.

“Es usted muy amable, señor Potter.” Dijo sentándose en la mesa y tomando los cubiertos.

“No lo creo.” Negó Harry “Si tengo que confesarlo, diría que le estoy utilizando, jefe Swan. Me estaba sintiendo un poco solo antes de que llegara.”

“¿Tienes una familia muy grande allá en Londres?” Preguntó con curiosidad.

Harry sonrió, contento.

“Mi mejor amiga y una familia de siete pelirrojos hiperactivos me tomó como su hijo adoptivo no oficial en el momento que los conocí.” Admitió entre bocados.

“Yo tengo una hija. Se llama Isabella.” Dijo el mayor, simpatizante “Vive con su madre en Phoenix. Odia Forks.”

“Lo siento.”

“Yo también.” Admitió “Cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal el instituto? Escuché que empezaste las clases apenas llegaste a Forks.” Le preguntó mientras se echaba más zumo.

Parecía que estar en boca de todos no era solo una expresión.

“Tengo unas cuantas clases con una chica que llamada Jessica y me siento con sus amigas durante el almuerzo. Y hay un chico, Mike, que me sigue a todas partes. Todos parecen buenas personas, aunque un poco insistentes.”

Con una notable excepción.

“Debe de ser Mike Newton. Es un buen chico y de buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aquí.”

“¿Conoces a la familia Cullen?” Preguntó Harry un poco vacilante. Si estaba dispuesto a extender información de Mike quizás también diría algo sobre los Cullen.

“¿La familia del doctor Cullen? Claro. El doctor Cullen es un gran hombre.”

“Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien a los estudiantes.”

El aspecto enojado de Charlie le sorprendió.

“¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo!” Murmuró “El doctor Cullen es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí.” Continuó en voz más alta “Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos, pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de camping cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién llegados, como tú.”

Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar al oficial. Debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente.

Harry dio marcha atrás.

“Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy bien parecidos.” Añadió para hacerles un cumplido.

“Tendrías que ver al doctor.” Dijo Charlie, y se rió. Harry se preguntó si acaso estaba un poco enamorado del cirujano, con las veces que lo había alagado a lo largo de la conversación “Por fortuna, está felizmente casado.” Quizás no “A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando él anda cerca.”

Se quedaron callados y terminaron de cenar. Recogió la mesa y mientras ponía a fregar los platos en el lavavajillas el oficial recogió sus cosas y se despidió entre más halagos a su comida. Harry le dijo que podía volver a comer cuando quisiera. Harry apagó la televisión, que había estado como un ruido de fondo durante la charla, y subió con desgana a hacer los deberes de Matemáticas. Casi podía escuchar a Hermione susurrándole que terminara sus tareas antes de acostarse. Esa noche fue silenciosa, y si Harry no hubiese estado tan agotado como estaba habría tardado mucho más en dormirse de lo que lo hizo.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Harry se acostumbró a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de, casi, la totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto. En clase de gimnasia los miembros de su equipo aprendieron a pasarle el balón cuando no había posibilidad de una infracción, y a gritarle las reglas de vez en cuando antes de una jugada. Harry supuso que ellos pensaban que no lo sabía porque era londinense. Los dejó pensarlo con sumo gusto.

Edward Cullen no volvió a la escuela.

Todos los días Harry vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Cullen entraban en la cafetería sin él. Entonces sentía una punzada de ira fugaz y se disponía a participar en la conversación que, por lo general, versaba sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dos semanas después de ese fin de semana, un viaje que organizaba Mike. Lo invitaron y accedió a ir, más por ser cortés que por placer. Además, Harry nunca había estado en un cuerpo de agua más grande que el Lago de Hogwarts y tenía curiosidad.

Cuando llegó el viernes Harry ya entraba con total indiferencia en clase de Biología sin preocuparse de si Edward estaría allí o no. Hasta donde sabía, había abandonado la escuela. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que fuera el culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo que pudiera parecer.

Su primer fin de semana en Forks pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Charlie, el oficial jefe de policía, aunque la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba en el trabajo, de vez en cuando pasaba por La Paix a comer. Harry limpió la casa, aunque no hacía falta gracias a los hechizos automáticos, lo hizo solo para mantener su mente ocupada, y avanzó en sus deberes. También le escribió a Hermione varios correos electrónicos. Ella seguía haciendo preguntas para intentar averiguar dónde estaba. El sábado fue al gimnasio público de Forks, pero su gimnasio resultó ser más avanzado, por lo que no se molestó en hacerse socio. También fue a la tienda de mascotas, pero solo tenían peces y algunos pájaros. Tendría que visitar Olympia o Seattle y buscar una buena tienda de mascotas. Una donde tuviesen perros de caza.

Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que durmió con dificultades.

Mucha gente le saludó en el aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana. No recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agitó la mano con pereza y sonrió de lado a todo el mundo. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Mike se sentó a su lado. El profesor les puso un examen sorpresa sobre Cumbres Borrascosas. Era complicado, pero tener el recuerdo fresco ayudó.

En general, a aquellas alturas se sentía mucho más cómodo de lo que había creído. Más satisfecho de lo que hubiera esperado jamás. Él había imaginado que ya estaría en un avión de regreso a Londres, arrepentido y esperando cenar con los Weasley.

Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oyó a los compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento le cortó la nariz y las mejillas y recordó la misma sensación de cuando volaba.

“¡Vaya!” Exclamó Mike “Nieva.”

Tan elocuente como siempre, pensó Harry. Estudió las pelusas de algodón que se amontaban a un lado de la acera y, arremolinándose erráticamente, pasaban junto a su cara.

Mike intentó descifrar su expresión.

“¿No te gusta la nieve?”

“Sí me gusta. Me trae recuerdos agradables.” Como molestar a Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas con su capa de invisibilidad, u organizar pijamadas junto al fuego en la sala común de Hogwarts “Las batallas de bolas de nieve de donde vengo siempre terminaban con alguien en la enfermería, muchas veces yo mismo.”

“¿Has terminado en la enfermería por una batalla con nieve?” Le preguntó con incredulidad.

“¡Sí, por supuesto!” Hizo una pausa y añadió “Si no duele no se está haciendo bien.”

Mike se rió, aunque parecía un poco asustado. Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanda impactó en su nuca. Ambos se volvieron para ver de dónde provenía. Harry sospechó de Eric, que andaba en dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. Era evidente que Mike pensó lo mismo, ya que se acuclilló y empezó a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca.

“Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿vale? No quiero mandar a nadie a la enfermería hoy si puedo evitarlo.” Harry continuó andando sin dejar de hablar “Quizás la próxima nevada.”

Mike asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Eric, que emprendía la retirada.

Todos se pasaron toda la mañana charlando alegremente sobre la nieve, Harry incluido. Al parecer era la primera nevada del año. Era la primera vez que Harry participaba en las charlas estudiantiles con verdadero entusiasmo.

Jessica y Harry se dirigieron a la cafetería con mucho cuidado después de la clase de español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier y los libros de Harry corrían peligro, junto con su chaqueta favorita. Por si acaso, llevaba su carpeta en las manos, listo para emplearla como escudo si era necesario. Jessica se rió de Harry, pero había algo en la expresión de su rostro que le desaconsejó lanzarle una bola de nieve. Él no quería mandar a nadie a la enfermería, pero si eran ellos quienes empezaban, ¿quién lo culparía?

Mike los alcanzó cuando entraron en la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que tenía en las puntas de su pelo se fundía. Los tres conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve mientras hacían cola para comprar la comida. Por puro hábito, echó una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces se quedó petrificado. La ocupaban cinco personas.

Jessica le tomó por el brazo. Harry casi le corta la mano de un diffindo de la sorpresa.

“¡Eh! ¿Harry? ¿Qué quieres?”

Bajó la vista, su cabeza se sentía abarrotada pero, por alguna razón, no sentía enfado. Se recordó a sí mismo que no había motivo alguno para sentirse enfadado. No realmente. Después de todo el de cabellos dorados en realidad no había hecho nada más que mirarlo raro.

“¿Qué le pasa a Harry?” Le preguntó Mike a Jessica.

“Nada.” Contestó “Hoy sólo quiero un refresco.”

Se puso al final de la fila.

“¿Es que no tienes hambre?” Preguntó Jessica.

“La verdad es que ya desayuné en casa.” Se excusó, con la vista aún perdida en el techo.

Aguardó a que tomaran la comida y los siguió a una de las mesas sin apartar los ojos de su carpeta.

Se bebió el refresco de un solo trago. Mike le preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, cómo se encontraba. Le respondió que no era nada. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué Edward Cullen causaba tal efecto en su cabeza.

Era ridículo. No le conocía de nada.

Decidió permitirse una única mirada a la mesa de la familia Cullen. Si le observaba con furia, se levantaría allí mismo y le plantaría cara aunque lo mandasen a la oficina del director por provocar una pelea.

Mantuvo el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miró de reojo a través de las pestañas. Alzó levemente la cabeza.

Se reían. Edward, Jasper y Emmett tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Alice y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas. Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película y los demás no, hasta el punto en que Harry se sintió de alguna manera afortunado de haberlos visto así.

Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y Harry no lograba identificar qué. Estudió a Edward con cuidado. Decidió que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos pronunciadas, pero había algo más. Lo examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista de él.

“Harry, ¿a quién miras?” Interrumpió Jessica, justo cuando tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, siguiendo la trayectoria de su mirada.

En ese preciso momento los ojos de Edward centellearon al encontrarse con los suyos.

Harry ladeó la cabeza para que el pelo le ocultara el rostro, sintiendo una punzada en su cabeza, aunque estuvo seguro de que, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que le vio. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, cierta insatisfacción.

“Edward Cullen te está mirando.” Le murmuró Jessica al oído, y se rió.

“No parece enojado, ¿verdad?” Tuvo que preguntar, a pesar de la posibilidad de que la criatura lo escuchara.

“No.” Dijo, confundida por la pregunta “¿Debería estarlo?”

“Creo que no soy de su agrado.” Confesó. Aún se sentía mareado, por lo que apoyó la cabeza sobre el brazo, encima de la mesa.

“A los Cullen no les gusta nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante como para que les guste, pero te sigue mirando.”

“No le mires.” Susurró Harry.

Jessica se rió con disimulo, pero desvió la vista. Harry alzó la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarse de que lo había hecho. Estaba dispuesto a emplear la fuerza si era necesario.

Mike los interrumpió en ese momento. Estaba planificando una épica batalla de nieve en el aparcamiento y les preguntó si deseaban participar. Jessica asintió con entusiasmo junto a Harry, que se rindió a la perspectiva. La forma en que Jessica miraba a Mike dejaba pocas dudas de que asentiría a cualquier cosa que él sugiriera. La chica no debía ser muy sutil si incluso él se había dado cuenta.

Se cuidó de no apartar la vista de un juego en su teléfono durante lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Decidió respetar el pacto que había alcanzado consigo mismo y dejaría que la criatura hablara sin golpearlo primero, ya que no parecía enfadado.

No le apetecía nada que Mike le acompañara a clase como era su costumbre y, al llegar a la puerta, todos, incluido Harry, se quejaron al unísono. Estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve, dejando jirones de hielo en los bordes de las aceras. Harry se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha y escondió su clara decepción. No habría épica batalla de nieve.

Sin lograr deshacerse del rubio, Mike no cesó de quejarse mientras iban hacia el edificio cuatro, y aunque se sentía igual, seguía siendo molesto.

Ya en clase, notó que su mesa seguía vacía, y se preguntó si la criatura se había acobardado. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita llena de cristales por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones. Harry dibujó garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de su cuaderno, toscos y amorfos por su inexperiencia con bolígrafos. Tendría que comprar una pluma cuando fuese a visitar Seattle. Mantuvo los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oyó con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continuó mirando su hipogrifo retrasado.

“Hola.” Dijo una voz tranquila y musical, como la de una sirena bajo el agua.

Levantó la vista, sorprendido de que le hablara. Aún se sentaba lo más lejos de su lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia Harry. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero aun así parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo. Harry archivó la imagen mentalmente, para asuntos posteriores.

“Me llamo Edward Cullen.” Continuó “No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Harry.”

Estaba confundido y la cabeza le daba aún más vueltas que cuando estaba en la cafetería. ¿Se lo había imaginado todo? ¿Fue un episodio de paranoia? ¿Lo había alucinado? Tampoco le extrañaría demasiado, el chico se parecía a Cedric. Un Cedric inhumanamente hermoso que ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba su respuesta, pero no se le ocurría nada convencional qué contestar.

“¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?” Terminó por preguntar, casi acusatoriamente.

Se rió de forma suave y encantadora, casi como Luna.

“Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.”

Harry hizo una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistió como un idiota.

“No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Harry.”

Pareció confundido.

“¿Prefieres Potter-Black?”

“No, me gusta Harry,” Dijo “pero creí que nadie se había dado cuenta, porque todos me llaman por mi apellido.” Intentó explicar, y se removió incómodo en el asiento.

“Oh.”

No añadió nada. Harry desvió la mirada violentamente.

Gracias a Merlín y Morgana, el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intentó prestar atención cuando explicó qué iban a hacer, algo sobre una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Tenían que trabajar en parejas para "identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla" en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No habían empezado y Harry ya estaba perdido. Y, para empeorarlo, no podían consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado. Harry ya veía su cero.

“Empezad.” Ordenó.

“¿Las damas primero, compañero?” Preguntó Edward.

Harry alzó la vista y le vio esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que Harry se rindió al impulso de golpearle la nariz por la estúpida broma.

“Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.”

La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si Harry era mentalmente capaz. No lo era, pero el enfado le hacía imprudente.

“No,” Dijo, con el ceño fruncido. El chico haría que le saliesen arrugas temprano a ese ritmo “yo lo hago.”

Intentó parecer lo menos ridículo posible. Disimuladamente puso un hechizo de escucha en la chica que siempre sacaba dieces en Biología. Podría estar copiando, pero sentía que valía la pena si cerraba la perfecta boca de aquel ser. Colocó la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajustó rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40x, tal y como lo hizo la chica. Fingió examinar la capa durante unos segundos.

“Profase.” Afirmó con aplomo.

“¿Te importa si lo miro?” Le preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Le tomó la mano para detenerle mientras formulaba la pregunta.

Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retiró la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo, sino porque el hechizo cálido sobre su cuerpo aún estaba encendido y estaba seguro de que la criatura se daría cuenta de la súbita subida de su temperatura cuando el encanto intentara contrarrestar su frialdad.

Harry se preguntó si su especie sería una de tierras árticas. Jessica le había dicho que habían llegado de Alaska, así que no era una posibilidad tan remota. Se cuestionó por qué se habrían mudado.

“Lo siento.” Musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio. Harry lo miró, negando con la cabeza sin estar molesto con el ser mientras él examinaba la diapositiva en mucho menos tiempo del que Harry había necesitado.

“Profase.” Asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de su hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.

“Anafase.” Murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba.

Procuró que su voz sonara indiferente.

“¿Puedo?”

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia Harry, divertido.

Fingió mirar por la lente con avidez, pero se llevó un chasco cuando Katherine, la chica que llevaba su hechizo, confirmó las palabras de Edward. Había acertado.

“¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres?” Extendió la mano sin mirarle.

Se la entregó, esta vez con cuidado de no rozarle la piel. Harry lo consideró muy amable de su parte. Como Katherine se atrasó, hablando con su compañera, Harry echó a suerte su respuesta, dirigiéndole la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:

“Interfase.”

Le pasó el microscopio antes de que se lo pudiera pedir, rezando estar en lo correcto y que, por una vez, la suerte estuviese de su lado. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio asintiendo, pero le acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quiso estropear la hoja con sus torpes garabatos inexpertos.

Acabaron antes que todos los demás, con un par de tropiezos en la última diapositiva cuando su suerte finalmente decidió abandonarle. Se sintió mejor por eso cuando vio cómo Mike y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa.

Pero haber terminado le dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Edward... sin éxito. Lo hizo periféricamente, deseando tocarle las hebras doradas. De nuevo le estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada y a Harry volvía a dolerle la cabeza. Cuando volviera a casa se estaría tomando una poción para el dolor. De repente identificó cuál era la sutil diferencia en su rostro.

“¿Te has puesto lentillas?” Le soltó sin pensarlo.

Su inesperada pregunta lo dejó perplejo.

“No.”

“Vaya.” Musitó Harry. Mentía “Te veo los ojos distintos.”

Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

De hecho, estaba seguro de que habían cambiado. Recordaba vívidamente el intenso color negro de sus ojos la última vez que le miró colérico. Un negro que destacaba sobre la tez pálida y el pelo dorado. Ese día tenían un color totalmente distinto, eran de un ocre extraño, más oscuro que el caramelo, pero con un matiz dorado. No entendía cómo podían haber cambiado tanto a no ser que su especie tuviese esa capacidad, como las hadas o los werepeople. O tal vez sí había alucinado su encuentro anterior.

La tensión en los hombros de la criatura le decía que no. Probablemente pensaba que Harry era un humano común y no quería delatarse por un descuido.

Observó que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a su mesa para ver por qué no estaban trabajando y echó un vistazo a su hoja, ya rellenada. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.

“En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Potter-Black también mirase por el microscopio?”

“Harry.” Le corrigió Edward automáticamente “En realidad, él identificó dos de las cinco diapositivas.”

El señor Banner cambió su expresión a una escéptica.

“¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio?” Preguntó.

Harry sonrió con culpabilidad.

“Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.”

“¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?”

“Sí.” No tenía idea de lo que era una blástula, pero no le iba a decir que fue con la punta de la raíz de un lazo del diablo. Ni que había olvidado todo lo que había pasado en esa clase.

El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza.

“¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Londres?”

“No.” Admitió. No podía mentirle y luego sacar un tres en alguno de sus exámenes.

“Bueno.” Dijo después de una pausa “Aun así, supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio.”

Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se fue, comenzó a garabatear de nuevo en su cuaderno.

“Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no?” Preguntó Edward.

Le pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco con él. La paranoia volvió a apoderarse de Harry. Era como si hubiera escuchado su conversación con Jessica durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que se equivocaba. Harry sabía que era muy probable.

“En realidad, sí.” Le contestó con sinceridad. Seguía intentando desembarazarse de aquella estúpida sensación de sospecha, y no lograba concentrarse.

“A ti te gusta el frío.”

No era una pregunta.

“También la lluvia.” Le respondió.

“Para ti debe de ser genial vivir en Forks.” Concluyó.

“No es muy distinto de Londres, climáticamente hablando.” Murmuró, sintiendo las garras de la nostalgia arañar su corazón “Aunque lo extraño.”

Por algún motivo que no pudo alcanzar, parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de decir. Su rostro le distraía de tal modo que intentó no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación.

“En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?”

Nadie le había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como él.

“Es... complicado.”

“Creo que voy a poder seguirte.” Le instó.

Harry hizo una larga pausa y entonces cometió el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos oscuros que parecían pozos de oro y respondió sin pensar.

“Huyo de los fantasmas.”

“Okay, lo admito, parece complicado. Me da la sensación de que estás siendo más literal de lo que se esperaría.” Dijo, de repente se mostraba simpático “¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?”

“El pasado mes de mayo.” Su voz transmitía tristeza, quizás incluso podía ver el trauma en sus ojos.

“¿Tu familia?” Conjeturó Edward, todavía con tono atento. Parecía tener menos tacto del que esperaría tener alguien con ese tipo de cara. Y el dolor de cabeza que Harry intentaba disimular estaba empeorando.

“No, eso pasó hace muchos más años.” Intentando cambiar de tema, añadió “Tengo otra familia ahora. Son unos pelirrojos hiperactivos.”

“¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?”

Harry no entendía su interés, pero le seguía mirando con esos ojos penetrantes, como si la tétrica historia de su vida fuera de capital importancia también en los Estados Unidos.

“No estoy preparado para superar mi pasado. No aún.” Casi sonrió irónico.

“¿Debería recomendarte un psicólogo?” Preguntó, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

“Probablemente no. Por ahora estoy bien. El cambio de escenario me hizo mejorar, creo. Ahora paso mucho tiempo fuera, paseando. Me relaja.”

“Entonces, tu familia adoptiva te envió aquí para que mejoraras.” Fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. Harry alzó ligeramente la barbilla.

“No, no me enviaron aquí. Fue cosa mía.”

Frunció el ceño.

“No lo entiendo.” Confesó, y pareció frustrado.

Harry suspiró. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? El pelidorado continuaba contemplándole con una manifiesta curiosidad.

“Al principio, la señora Weasley se quedaba conmigo,” Los periodistas, liderados por Rita Skeeter, habían sido realmente brutales tras la guerra “pero no podía protegerme de lo que pasaba en mi propia mente. Uno de sus hijos también había fallecido, y sufría, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de salir del nido y dejarla llorar su muerte en paz con su familia.” Concluyó con voz apagada.

“Pero ahora tú estás solo.” Señaló.

“¿Y?” Replicó Harry con voz desafiante.

“No parece demasiado justo.”

Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Harry se rió sin alegría.

“¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa. Especialmente para mí.”

“Creo haberlo oído antes.” Admitió secamente.

“Bueno, eso es todo.” Insistió Harry preguntándose por qué todavía le miraba con tanto interés. ¿Acaso sabía lo que había pasado en Inglaterra con Voldemort?

Edward le evaluó con la mirada.

“Pareces un poco emo,” Dijo arrastrando las palabras “pero apostaría a que sufres más incluso de lo que aparentas.”

Hizo una mueca, resistiendo el impulso de sacarle la lengua como un niño de cinco años, y desvió la vista.

“¿Me equivoco?”

Trató de ignorarlo.

“Creo que no.” Murmuró con suficiencia.

“¿Y a ti qué te importa?” Preguntó irritado. Desvió la mirada y contempló al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas.

“Muy buena pregunta.” Musitó en voz tan baja que Harry se preguntó si hablaba consigo mismo pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendió que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener.

Suspiró, mirando enfurruñado la pizarra.

“¿Te molesto?” Preguntó. Parecía divertido.

Harry le miró sin pensar y otra vez le dijo la verdad.

“No exactamente. Estoy más molesto conmigo mismo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi mejor amiga, Hermione, siempre me dice que soy un libro abierto.”

Edward frunció el ceño.

“Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.”

A pesar de todo lo que Harry había dicho y él había intuido, parecía sincero.

“Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes.” Contestó sarcástico.

“Por lo general, sí.” Exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír y Harry casi se sintió morir allí mismo. El chico era demasiado lindo para su propio bien.

El señor Banner llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, le miró y escuchó con alivio. No se podía creer que acabara de contarle su deprimente vida a aquel chico guapo y estrafalario que tal vez le despreciaba. Durante su conversación había parecido absorto, pero después, al mirarlo de soslayo, le vio inclinarse de nuevo para poner la máxima distancia entre los dos y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas.

Harry se preguntó si sería una criatura capaz de leer las mentes de los muggles. Explicaría mucho, en realidad. Incluyendo sus dolores de cabeza cada vez que le miraba. Se preguntó si sería un poder pasivo o consciente. Si era consciente le pagaría más tarde todos los dolores. Tendría que preguntarle a los duendes por algún tipo de protección, porque usar su magia mental demasiadas veces le causaría jaquecas monumentales a ese ritmo.

Trató de prestar atención mientras el señor Banner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que había intentado ver antes en el microscopio, pero era incapaz de controlar sus pensamientos.

Cuando finalmente el timbre sonó, Edward se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, Harry le miró fijamente preguntándose por la nula sutileza del muchacho.

Mike acudió brincando a su lado y le recogió los libros. Harry casi se los arranca de las manos de la sorpresa (y molestia, ni que fuese una niña para que le anduviesen recogiendo los libros), y le imaginó meneando la cola.

“¡Qué rollo!” Gimió “Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales. ¡Qué suerte tener a Cullen como compañero!”

“No tuve ninguna dificultad.” Mintió, molesto por su suposición, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente y añadió “Es que ya he hecho esta práctica. Bueno, una parecida.”

Que no recordaba.

“Hoy Cullen estuvo bastante amable.” Comentó mientras se ponían sus respectivas chaquetas. No parecía demasiado complacido con su observación.

Intentando mostrar indiferencia Harry se encogió de hombros y dijo;

“Habrá tenido un mal día el lunes pasado.”

Como ya era su costumbre, no prestó ninguna atención a la cháchara de Mike mientras se encaminaban hacia el gimnasio y, extrañamente distraído, tampoco estuvo atento en clase de Educación Física. Mike formaba parte de su equipo ese día y cubrió tanto la posición de Harry como la suya, por lo que pudo pasar el tiempo pensando en las musarañas, salvo cuando le tocaba sacar a él. Ya le compraría un refresco al día siguiente en agradecimiento.

La lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando anduvo hacia el aparcamiento, pero se sintió mejor al entrar en el asiento conductor del todoterreno e inhalar casi religiosamente el persistente olor a coche nuevo. Encendió la calefacción sin que, por una vez, le importasen las miradas anhelantes a su vehículo. Abrió la cremallera de la chaqueta, bajó la capucha y ahuecó su cabello mojado para que se le secara mientras volvía a casa.

Miró alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando se percató de una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Edward Cullen, que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y le miraba fijamente. Harry se preguntó en segundo plano si la criatura iba a empezar a acosarlo. Mentalmente añadió a su lista de tareas por hacer poner protecciones anti intrusos en La Paix. Apartó la vista y metió la marcha atrás tan deprisa que estuvo a punto de chocar contra un Toyota Corola oxidado. Fue una suerte para el Toyota que Harry pisara el freno con fuerza. Era la clase de coche que su todoterreno mágicamente reforzado podía reducir a chatarra. Respiró hondo, aún con la vista al otro lado de su coche, y volvió a meter la marcha con más cuidado y atención. Seguía con la mirada hacia delante cuando pasó junto al Volvo, pero Harry juraría que lo vio reírse cuando le miró de soslayo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me estoy haciendo un total lío con las notas, así que si veis algo repetido por favor haced la vista gorda.
> 
> ¡Comenten si ven algún error ortográfico o de coherencia, gracias!


	5. EL PRODIGIO

Algo había cambiado cuando Harry abrió los ojos por la mañana.

Era la luz, algo más clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz gris verdoso propio de un día nublado en el bosque. Comprendió que faltaba la niebla que solía envolver la ventana de su habitación.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y gimió de contento.

Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped del patio, que Harry aún debía decorar, y el techo de su coche, blanqueando la carretera junto a La Paix. Pero eso no era lo malo. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, pero convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza mortífera. Ya le costaba un poco no caerse cuando el suelo estaba húmedo con la lluvia. Tal vez fuera más seguro aparecerse directamente en la escuela, pero resultaría sospechoso para los estudiantes no verlo con su coche, sobre todo cuando ellos sabían cuán lejos estaba su casa.

Harry había observado la casa al salir de su habitación, volviendo a sentir la necesidad de compañía. En muchos sentidos, vivir sin los Weasley, o incluso los Dursley, le hacía encontrarse disgustado de la soledad en lugar de sentirse felizmente independiente, incluso con todas las ventajas. Tampoco quería decir que estaría dispuesto a volver a vivir con los Dursley. Eso era un no rotundo.

Sin ganas de cocinar, engulló un cuenco de cereales de una marca mágica local y bebió un poco de zumo de calabaza de pico. La perspectiva de ir al instituto le emocionaba, y le asustaba saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo estadounidense que le aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a sus nuevos (reticentemente aceptados) amigos. Si no quería engañarse, debía admitir que deseaba acudir al instituto para ver a Edward Cullen, lo cual era una soberana tontería. Ni si quiera sabía qué tipo de ser era el chico ni cuán peligrosa podía ser su especie.

Después de que el día anterior desembuchara como un idiota sus ridículos traumas, seguramente haciéndose parecer trastornado (que de todas maneras probablemente era cierto), debería evitarlo a toda costa. Además, desconfiaba de él tras sus sospechas de que la criatura fuese un lector de mentes. Normalmente solo criaturas oscuras contaban con ese tipo de habilidad, como los dementores o los boggarts. Y aun así todavía le ponía iracundo la hostilidad que emanaba de su persona, todavía se le hacía la boca agua cada vez que imaginaba su rostro perfecto. Era plenamente consciente de que jugaban en ligas diferentes, distantes. Por todo eso, no debería estar tan ansioso por verle.

Harry necesitó de toda su concentración para caminar sin matarse por la acera cubierta de hielo en dirección a la carretera y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibro cuando al fin llegó al coche, pero consiguió agarrarse al espejo retrovisor y se salvó. Estaba claro, el día iba a ser una pesadilla. Ni siquiera los hechizos anti deslizantes iban a poder ayudarle en esa ocasión.

Mientras conducía hacia la escuela, para distraerse de su inquietud a sucumbir, a entregarse a especulaciones no deseadas sobre Edward Cullen, pensó en Mike y en Eric, y en la evidente diferencia entre cómo le trataban los adolescentes del pueblo y los de Hogwarts. Tenía el mismo aspecto que en Londres, estaba seguro. Tal vez sólo fuera que esos chicos le habían visto pasar lentamente por las etapas menos agraciadas de la adolescencia, como su etapa de enano, y aún pensaban en él de esa forma. O tal vez se debía a que era nuevo en un lugar donde escaseaban las novedades. Posiblemente, el hecho de que fuera terriblemente antisocial en Forks se consideraba algo encantador en lugar de patético y le encasillaban en el papel de chico sexy reservado. Cosa que definitivamente era, en su humilde opinión. Fuera cual fuera la razón, le desconcertaba que Mike se comportara como un perrito faldero y que Eric se hubiera convertido de algún modo en su rival. Hubiera preferido pasar desapercibido. Tampoco entendía por qué las mujeres no habían intentado nada. Era como si tuviese un cartel en la frente que gritaba GAY. Ginny debería haber prestado más atención al cartel en el pasado.

El todoterreno no parecía tener ningún problema para avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido. Debía ser producto de las modificaciones de los duendes. O de las ruedas invernales. Aun así, procuró conducir muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos en Main Street.

Cuando llegó al instituto y salió del coche vio el motivo por el que no había tenido percances. Un objeto plateado le llamó la atención y se dirigió a la parte trasera del todoterreno, apoyándose en el costado del coche todo el tiempo, para examinar las llantas, recubiertas por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Los duendes habían instalado cadenas a los neumáticos del coche, seguramente el coche era sensible al clima y los extraía automáticamente. En verdad debería leer las instrucciones del coche. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no estando acostumbrado a que alguien cuidara de él, incluso después de vivir con los Weasley, y la silenciosa preocupación de los goblins le pilló desprevenido. Sobre todo con lo adustos que eran siempre cuando hablaban con Harry.

Harry estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, intentando controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que le embargó al ver las cadenas, cuando oyó un sonido extraño.

Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltado, Harry alzó la vista.

Vio varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo familiar de la adrenalina hizo que su mente obrara con mayor rapidez y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalle.

Edward Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y le miraba con rostro de espanto. Posteriormente Harry consideraría tierna su preocupación. Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia la furgoneta azul oscura que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del todoterreno y Harry estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para sacar su varita o formular un hechizo desesperado. Sintió su magia moverse feroz, y su estómago encogerse brutalmente.

Algo le golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, y sintió sus dedos tocar algo frío bajo sus palmas desnudas inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de su coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Se golpeó la cabeza contra el hielo helado y sintió que algo frío y compacto, distinto a la nieve, le sujetaba contra el techo. ¿El _techo_? Harry estaba tendido en un techo, el del coche color café que estaba junto al suyo, pero no tuvo ocasión de advertir nada más porque su atención se vio absorta por la camioneta azul, que había rebotado y volvía a atentar contra su Q5, que seguía intacto excepto por un rayón en la pintura de la parte trasera.

Se percató de que había alguien a su lado al oír una maldición desconcertada en voz baja, y era imposible para Harry no reconocerla. Dos finas manos blancas se extendieron delante de Harry, en una posición protectora, y notó, a unos cinco metros de distancia, cómo la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de su coche.

Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo el peso de su dueño sobre el techo del coche marrón, con ese mismo dueño observando su alrededor aún desconcertado, y la otra sostenía a Harry desde la espalda. Harry sabía exactamente lo que había pasado. Había hecho una aparición accidental.

Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a chillar. Harry oyó a más de un persona que le llamaba en la repentina locura que se desató a continuación, pero en medio de todo aquel griterío escuchó con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Edward Cullen que le hablaba al oído.

“¿Harry? ¿Cómo estás?”

“Estoy bien.”

Su propia voz le resultaba extraña. Casi se derritió de ternura al notar que Edward ponía su seguridad por encima de sus preguntas. Intentó incorporarse y entonces se percató de que continuaba apretándole contra su costado con su mano de acero.

“Ve con cuidado.” Dijo mientras intentaba soltarle “Creo que te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.”

Sintió un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo.

“Auch.” Se quejó, sorprendido. ¿Se había hecho daño al aparecerse accidentalmente? ¿Fue porque se había llevado a Edward con él sin querer? Harry no sentía que ninguna de sus extremidades se hubiese quedado atrás, lo que era un alivio, pero quizás la adrenalina evitaba que notara dicho dolor.

“Tal y como pensaba...”

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa.

“¿Cómo demo...?” Se detuvo para aclarar las ideas y orientarse “¿Cómo llegaste a mi lado tan rápido?”

“Estaba a tu lado desde el principio, Harry.” Dijo, el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio.

Quiso incorporarse, y esta vez Edward se lo permitió, quitó la mano de su cintura y se alejó cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Harry, sabiendo que los muggles podían verlos en cualquier momento, bajó rápidamente del techo de aquel coche y lo usó, junto a la furgoneta azul y su propio coche, como escudos contra los estudiantes. Harry contempló la expresión inocente del rostro de Edward, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados le desorientaron de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle?

Les localizaron enseguida. Había un gentío con lágrimas en las mejillas gritándose entre sí, y gritándoles a ellos.

“¡Edward Cullen también está atrapado!”

“No te muevas.” Ordenó alguien.

“¡Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta!” Chilló otra persona.

El bullicio les rodeó. Intentó volver a ponerse en pie desde su posición sentada en el suelo, pero la mano fría de Edward le detuvo.

“Quédate ahí por ahora.”

“Pero se me congela el culo.” Se quejó. Se sorprendió cuando Edward se rió quedamente, pero con un tono irónico “Estabas allí, lejos.” Se acordó de repente, y dejó de reírse. Una lástima, claro, pero Harry tenía curiosidad y usaría cualquier medio disponible para obtener pistas de su especie. No se lo preguntaría directamente, eso era demasiado fácil “Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche.”

Su rostro se endureció.

“No, no es cierto.”

“Te vi.”

A su alrededor reinaba el caos. Oyó las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pero sólo prestaba atención a su discusión. Harry tenía razón y Edward iba a reconocerlo.

“Harry, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio.”

Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada, como si intentara decirle algo crucial.

“Ajá, sí, ¿y cómo acabamos en el techo?” Era rastrero e hipócrita, pero nadie estaba allí para decirle a Edward que él había tenido la culpa de ese incidente en particular.

El dorado de sus ojos centelleó y Harry una vez más archivó la imagen para sus momentos felices.

“Por favor, Harry.”

“¿Qué?” Inquirió.

“Confía en mí.” Le rogó. Su voz baja abrumó a Harry y le hizo sentir sucio. Se preguntó si había ido demasiado lejos. Entonces oyó las sirenas.

“¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?”

“Muy bien.” Dijo el pelidorado con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperado.

“Muy bien.” Asintió Harry, satisfecho por el momento.

Se necesitaron seis Técnicos Médicos de Emergencias y dos profesores, el señor Varner y el entrenador Clapp, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Edward la rechazó con vehemencia. Intentó imitarle, pero Edward le traicionó al chivarles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que tenía una contusión. Casi se murió de la ira contenida y la vergüenza cuando intentaron ponerle un collarín. La mirada en sus ojos hizo que el paramédico se retractara de las decisiones de su vida y consiguió que desistiera en ponerle la maldita cosa. Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras le introducían en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. Dejaron que Edward fuera delante. Eso le enfureció incluso más.

Para empeorar las cosas, el jefe de policía Swan llegó antes de que le metieran del todo en la ambulancia.

“¡Harry!” Gritó con pánico al reconocerle en la camilla.

“Estoy perfectamente, Charlie.” Dijo con un suspiro “No me pasó nada.”

El mayor le ignoró y se giró hacia el Técnico Médico de Emergencias más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. Harry lo ignoró y se detuvo a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente. Cuando le alejaron de los coches en la camilla había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche marrón. Encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los hombros de Edward, como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico.

Y luego estaba la familia de Edward, que los miraba a lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la desaprobación hasta la ira, pero no había el menor atisbo de preocupación por la integridad de su hermano.

Súper fuerza, súper sentidos, telepatía, alguna clase de metamorfomagia centrada en los ojos, piel de acero helado... Harry sospechó de los veelas, pero eran criaturas de climas cálidos, y de los hombres lobo, pero ellos no tenían telepatía, y menos aún una piel fría, todo lo contrario de hecho. ¿Y si era descendiente de un humano y una criatura? Podía ser un dragón de climas fríos, pero que Harry supiese ellos no se juntaban con humanos, y tenían pupilas rasgadas.

¿Qué era Edward Cullen?

Intentó hallar una solución lógica que encajara con lo que acababa de ver.

La policía escoltó a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado. Se sintió ridículo todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarle, ver a Edward cruzar majestuosamente las puertas del hospital, por su propio pie, empeoraba las cosas. Le rechinaron los dientes.

Le condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Le recordaba bastante a la enfermería de Hogwarts. Una enfermera le tomó la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de su lengua. Nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederle un poco de intimidad. Pésimo servicio, de verdad.

Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la suya. Reconoció a Tyler Crowley, de su clase de Historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el de Harry, pero le miró con ansiedad. Harry de repente tuvo imágenes similares a la que tenía en frente en ese momento aparecer de la nada detrás de su retina, gravadas allí como sabía que estarían para siempre. Rojo, de la sangre, y verde muerte volando por todas partes de un lado a otro. Cadáveres acumulándose a sus pies, puestos allí por él o por otros, no lo sabía.

“¡Harry, lo siento mucho!”

“Estoy bien, Tyler, pero tú tienes un aspecto terrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras?”

Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras hablaban, y quedó al descubierto una miríada de cortes por toda la frente y la mejilla izquierda.

Tyler no prestó atención a sus palabras, probablemente en shock.

“¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo...”

Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara.

“No te preocupes, no me alcanzaste.”

“¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste.”

“Pues... Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta.”

Parecía confuso ante su mentira.

“¿Quién?”

“Edward Cullen. Estaba a mi lado.”

Siempre se le había dado muy bien mentir, pero esa vez no sonaba nada convincente. No con las imágenes atormentándolo. Esa noche tendría pesadillas.

“¿Cullen? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?”

“Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca. A él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla.”

Luego intentaron llevar a Harry en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de su cabeza. Se negó en redondo a la silla, pero se dejó llevar a la sala de Rayos X, todo el tiempo diciendo que no tenía heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusión. Preguntó si podía marcharse, pero la enfermera le dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, por lo que quedó atrapado en la sala de urgencias mientras Tyler le acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Siguió torturándose por mucho que intentó convencerle de que se encontraba perfectamente. Al final, cerró los ojos y lo ignoró, aunque continuó murmurando palabras de remordimiento. Normalmente los cadáveres de sus sueños eran igual de insistentes, aunque por razones completamente distintas a la culpa y el arrepentimiento.

“¿Estará durmiendo?” Preguntó una voz musical. Harry abrió los ojos de inmediato. No lo había escuchado llegar.

Edward se hallaba al pie de su cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulminó con la mirada. No resultaba tan fácil como el primer día de clases... Hubiera resultado más natural comérselo con los ojos. Aunque eso también le habría salido natural el primer día.

“Oye, Edward, lo siento mucho...” Empezó Tyler.

El interpelado alzó la mano para hacerle callar.

“No hay culpa sin sangre.” Le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tyler, miró a Harry y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia. A Harry la frase le sonó muy literal y se preguntó si el pelidorado hablaba por experiencia “Bueno, ¿cuál es el diagnóstico?”

“No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme.” Se quejó, sintiéndose de vuelta en las manos de Poppy Pomfrey “¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a mí?”

“Tengo enchufe,” Respondió. Por supuesto que sí “pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.”

Entonces entró un doctor y Harry se quedó boquiabierto. Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso, se le notaba cansado. A tenor de lo que le había dicho el jefe Swan, ese debía de ser el padre de Edward. Ahora entendía que el policía estuviese un poco enamorado del hombre.

“Bueno, señorito Potter-Black,” Dijo el doctor Cullen con una voz marcadamente seductora “¿cómo se encuentra?”

“Ahora, perfectamente.” Le dijo en su propio intento de voz seductora “Deseando que el año en que nací hubiese sido un poco antes.”

Ignoró olímpicamente su flirteo, muy probablemente acostumbrado, y se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared, encendiéndola.

“Las radiografías son buenas.” Dijo “¿Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.”

“Como dije antes, estoy perfectamente.” Repitió Harry con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a Edward.

El médico le examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató de inmediato cuando Harry esbozó un gesto de dolor.

“¿Le duele?” Preguntó.

“Mhmm... No mucho,” Había tenido jaquecas muchísimo peores “pero puedes seguir haciendo eso cuanto quieras. Donde quieras también.”

Oyó una risita y buscó a Edward con la mirada, viendo su sonrisa condescendiente. Entrecerró los ojos con rabia. Le importaba un comino que ese fuera su padre, o lo que sea.

“De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.”

“ _Nací_ con un trastorno de visión. Y no tengo padre. Debe de ser el jefe Swan, es un amigo.” Corrigió Harry, entristecido por su coqueteo frustrado, rindiéndose “¿No puedo ir a la escuela?” Inquirió.

“Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma.”

Fulminó a Edward con la mirada, que seguía sonriendo divertido con sus desgracias.

“¿Puede él ir a la escuela?”

“Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido.” Dijo con suficiencia.

“En realidad” Le corrigió el doctor Cullen “parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.”

“Ugh, no.” Gimió, frunciendo el ceño y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos “El perrito faldero no.”

El doctor Cullen enarcó las cejas.

“¿Quiere quedarse aquí?”

“Casi que sí, pero no, estoy bien.” Insistió al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y se levantaba con prisa, pero se tambaleó y el doctor Cullen le sostuvo.

Parecía preocupado.

“Me encuentro bien, doctor Cullen.” Volvió a asegurarle con calma “Mi exceso de hormonas adolescentes no tiene nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza.” Le guiñó.

“Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor.” Sugirió mientras le sujetaba.

“Nah, no duele.” Negó con una sonrisa.

“Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte.” Dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba su informe con una floritura.

“La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado.” Le corrigió mirando con dureza al objeto de su declaración “Dígale a su hijo que no vuelva a hacer algo tan imprudente.”

“Ah, sí, bueno.” Musitó el doctor Cullen, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante.

Después, miró a Tyler y se marchó a la cama contigua. Tuvo la intuición de que el doctor ya estaba al tanto de todo.

“Lamento decirle que usted se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más.” Le dijo a Tyler, y empezó a examinar sus heridas.

Harry se acercó a Edward en cuanto el doctor le dio la espalda, aunque sabía que podía escucharlos perfectamente.

“¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?” Murmuró muy bajo. Edward se apartó un paso de Harry, con la mandíbula tensa.

“Tu amigo te espera.” Dijo entre dientes.

Harry miró al doctor Cullen y a Tyler, e insistió;

“Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.”

Edward le miró con ira, le dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. Harry casi tuvo que correr para seguirlo, a pesar de ser más alto, pero se volvió para hacerle frente tan pronto como se metieron en un pequeño corredor solitario.

“¿Qué quieres?” Preguntó molesto.

Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad le enfureció, y Harry respondió con más severidad de la que pretendía en un principio.

“Me debes una explicación.” Le recordó.

“Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada.”

Retrocedió ante el resentimiento de su tono. No le salvó la vida, lo único que consiguió con su intento de heroísmo fue que Harry acabara en el Hospital, llamando un montón de atención indeseada, y con un chichón que su magia no duraría más de veinte minutos en curar.

“Me lo prometiste.”

“Harry, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas.”

Lo dijo de forma cortante. Harry se enfadó y le miró con gesto desafiante. ¿Ahora estaba intentando hacerle creer que estaba loco?

“No me pasaba nada en la cabeza.”

Le devolvió la mirada de desafío.

“¿Qué quieres de mí, Harry?”

“Quiero la verdad.” Entre otras cosas “Quiero saber por qué me haces mentir por ti.”

“¿Qué crees que pasó?” Preguntó bruscamente.

“Todo lo que sé” Le contestó de forma atropellada “es que no estabas cerca de mí, en lo absoluto, y Tyler tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarme, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso. Y luego de alguna manera terminamos sobre el techo...”

Harry se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a funcionar y fue incapaz de continuar. Sintió que las uñas se le enterraban en la piel de las manos de pura rabia. Rechinó los dientes para intentar contenerse antes de romper la piel.

Edward le miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva.

“¿Crees que de alguna manera volé en el aire y nos puse en ese techo?”

Su voz cuestionaba su cordura, pero Harry notó que no negó las marcas de abolladuras en los coches, que era lo único que en realidad había hecho la criatura. Apretó la mandíbula y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sabiéndose culpable.

“Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes.”

Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén.

“No se lo voy a decir a nadie.”

Harry habló despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando su enfado con cuidado. Por supuesto que no le diría a nadie, no quería una multa del ministerio estadounidense por el uso de su magia frente a los muggles sin haber cumplido siquiera un mes viviendo allí. La sorpresa recorrió el rostro de Edward.

“Entonces, ¿qué importa?”

“Me importa a mí.” Insistió una vez más “Me hiciste una promesa. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, y exijo lo mismo de aquellos a mi alrededor.”

“¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?”

“Gracias.”

No había nada qué agradecerle.

Esperó, furibundo, sintiendo su magia echar chispas.

“No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?”

“No.”

“En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción.”

Enfadados, se miraron el uno al otro hasta que al final Harry rompió el silencio intentando concentrarse. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, le distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor.

“¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme?” Preguntó con toda la frialdad que pudo.

Aunque Edward no lo había logrado realmente había ido frente a esa furgoneta, con la posibilidad de que le descubrieran los muggles, con toda la intención de salvar a ese chico nuevo con el que solo había tenido una conversación desde su llegada y al que consideraba una persona completamente común. Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo se mostró inesperadamente vulnerable.

“No lo sé.” Susurró.

Entonces le dio la espalda a Harry y se marchó.

Estaba tan enfadado que necesitó unos minutos antes de poder moverse. Cuando logró tranquilizar su magia, se dirigió lentamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del corredor.

La sala de espera superaba sus peores temores. Todos aquellos a quienes conocía en Forks parecían hallarse presentes, y todos le miraban fijamente. Charlie se le acercó a toda prisa. Harry levantó las manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

“Estoy perfectamente.” Le aseguró, hosco. Seguía exasperado y no estaba de humor para charlar.

“¿Qué dijo el médico?”

“El doctor Cullen me ha revisado. Fue _exhaustivo_ , de hecho,” Exageró, solo por el placer que le daría saber que causaría rumores sobre el padre de Edward y eso probablemente irritaría al pelidorado “asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a casa.”

Harry suspiró. Mike, Jessica y Eric le esperaban. Y se estaban acercando.

“Sácame de aquí.” Le urgió al oficial.

Sin llegar a tocarle, Charlie le rodeó la espalda con un brazo y le condujo a las puertas de cristal de la salida rápidamente. Saludó fugazmente con la mano a sus compañeros, con la esperanza de que comprendieran que no había de qué preocuparse. Fue un gran alivio subirse al coche patrulla, y se preguntó dónde estaría su propio coche.

Viajaban en silencio. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus asuntos que apenas era consciente de la presencia de Charlie. Estaba seguro de que esa actitud a la defensiva de Edward no duraría mucho más. Harry especuló que no pasarían dos semanas más antes de que finalmente le dijera qué cosa era.

Cuando llegaron a La Paix, Charlie habló al fin:

“Eh... Esto... Tienes que llamar a Hermione.”

Embargado por la culpa, agachó la cabeza. Harry se espantó.

“¡Se lo has dicho! ¡Te di ese número por si me pasaba algo mortal, no por si me salía un chichón!”

“Lo siento.”

“¡Maldita sea, Charlie!”

Al bajarse, cerró la puerta del coche patrulla con un portazo más fuerte de lo necesario.

Hermione se había puesto histérica, por supuesto. Tuvo que asegurarle que estaba bien por lo menos treinta veces antes de que se calmara. Hermione le rogó que volviera a casa, olvidando que en aquel momento estaba a continentes de distancia, pero resistir a sus súplicas le resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. El misterio que Edward representaba le consumía. Aún más, él le obsesionaba. Se sentía como si estuviera en sexto año de nuevo. Esperaba que no terminara tan sangriento como aquella vez. No tenía tantas ganas de huir de Forks como debería, como hubiera hecho cualquier persona normal y cuerda.

Decidió que sería mejor acostarse temprano esa noche. Charlie no dejaba de mirarle con preocupación, incluso mientras se despedía, y eso le sacaba de quicio. Harry se detuvo en el cuarto de baño al entrar en La Paix y se tomó al menos siete pastillas de Tylenol. Que era más o menos el número de pastillas que lograría hacerle algún tipo de efecto siendo mago. Por suerte, calmaron el dolor sin matarlo y se fue a dormir.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñó con Edward Cullen, hasta arriba de pastillas como estaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Por alguna razón que no comprendo, y creo nunca voy a comprender, la plataforma de Wattpad borró este Fic de la existencia cuando ya tenía unos nueve o diez capítulos adaptados. No sé qué pasó, y sigo completamente encabronada con Gaypad por eso. Aun así, a las pocas personas que habían empezado a leerlo les estaba gustando, así que, tal y como les prometí, trasladé la historia aquí. Realmente no creo que vaya a ser misteriosamente borrada.
> 
> Bendito sea AO3.


End file.
